


Devilish Midweek Divulgence

by mggislife2789



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Gerard Butler - Fandom, James McAvoy - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom, Sebastian Stan - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are little blurbs from a blog that I do with two of my friends from work. The blog is called devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com and we feature a bunch of different celebrities, including Tom Hiddleston, Benedict Cumberbatch, Sebastian Stan, James McAvoy, Gerard Butler and Michael Fassbender, as well as their characters. If you are on tumblr and would like to send us your own sexy scenarios, feel free to drop us a suggestion in our ask box at http://devilish-midweek-divulgence.tumblr.com/. Hope you enjoy some of the ones I have written. The pictures were done by one of the other writers on the blog, my friend Renee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devilish Midweek Divulgence

  

  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
